Duty Bound
by wistfulparadox
Summary: Just because Sakura was duty bound to obey the Hokage didn't mean that she wanted to do this, especially not when the other party involved was bad for her heart and temper. Not to mention that they explicitly omitted telling her that her mission was to maneuver and handle senile corrupt council members who wanted power and jealous fangirls. She so did not sign up for this.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello there. It's been so long since I wrote a fanfic and well, let's say that I just happen to reignite my obsession with Gaara and Sakura. Also, this story is set after the war, I may have made some changes and discrepancies but please understand that it is well within the timeline and way of retelling my story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and please comment down mwaah.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything and it belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

...

 **Prologue**

Temari stared at the memo that had been given to her by one of the council members during their meeting. She knew that if Gaara was not backed into a corner, he would never have agreed to this. The conduct of a Kazehime Trial was deemed by her little brother as barbaric and unrefined method to choose the next Kazehime. And though he did in fact acknowledged that this had brought forth the best Kazehimes known by Suna, he was not interested at all in having a Kazehime or a family.

 _'Those idiots would never have thought of a way to back Gaara into a corner without someone else pulling the reigns. I will have to look into this myself.'_

Temari sighed, the only consolation they had was she was the current acting Kazehime as the sister of the Kazekage, thus by Suna tradition, she was to oversee the trial and choose the next Kazehime.

She looked at the prospective candidate list and sighed, not one of them had garnered even a bit of reputation for her to deem worthy. For all she knew, they could be some mediocre clan heiress that only knew basics.

She needed a plan and she needed it, now.


	2. Epiphany

**AN: Okay, so this is the first chapter and since it's newly published, this is a treat of some sort from me gihihi. Sorry if I may be a bit rusty in my writing. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **P.S. please let me know your insights.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and I only own the OC that I incorporated._**

 **Chapter 1. Epiphany**

Temari looked at her brother's office and tsked. If she hadn't knew him at all, he would have thought he was disorganized and unruly, but if you looked closer, you would see that the papers were in fact arranged alphabetically and by their respective importance.

"Temari." Gaara remained bowed down and writing on a piece of parchment as he ackowledged his sister.

"Kazekage-sama, you summoned me?" Gaara looked up at her and she could almost see him raise an eyebrow. His hair was in it's disheveled state and it seemed to her that he had not gotten out of his office for a week already aside from refreshing himself.

"Enough with the pleasantries Temari, or must I call you Kazehime as well?" Temari tsked and walked over to the large window that overlooked Suna and sighed.

"I called you here because in two days time, I will be travelling to Konohagakure and as Suna's dignitary, you are to accompany me. Kankuro for the meantime will hold down the fort thus the reason why I am finishing all documents that are needed to run Suna less he run it to the ground."

Temari nodded her agreement before walking towards the door.

"Gaara, you do know if you just chose your intended, it would not have come to this."

Gaara looked up, almost affronted and sighed his answer.

"Not one kunoichi in here is worthy of the title Kazehime."

Temari shrugged and walked out of the door to head to her room once more.

"Temari-hime, the council members would like to give you an updated list of the prospective candidates for the Kazehime trials from the different hidden villages." She gave a small smile and continued her walk back to her room.

Sitting down on her chair, she looked at the updated list and went over the initial names and their affliation. She frowned as she looked over them again. She knew that all hidden villages have been sent a notice, and some had sent their reason of rejection but one had not responded in any way, and coincidentally, they were just going to that village in two days time.

Gaara sighed silently as he finished the last document he had to sign and looked out of the window. He knew the reason why the council had resorted to something as old as the Kazehime trials. They wanted someone they could control as semblance of power and hold a sway to the way Suna was being governed. However, he also knew that the Kazehime trials would be overlooked not by the council but by the Kazehime and those that have long since been trained and developed to be the adjudicators and adviser of the Kazehime. This was a wrench in the plans of the council but a small one indeed. Men with greed would do anything to get what they want and thus, he had to make precautions to ensure that his Kazehime would indeed become someone that he trusted and knew would not betray him or be swayed yet also remain as his equal as well.

He looked at the last scroll he had just finished, and rolled it before placing it in his robes. He grabbed his gourd and walked out of his office to perform his rounds as well as think over the decision he had to make. The council were one up against him when they made him agree to the Kazehime trials, but that didn't mean he had remained cowed. He smirked and with a flurry of his sand, disappeared from the building. In two days time, he would be making his move and preparing a trap for his corrupt council.


	3. Konohagakure

**Chapter 2. Konohagakure**

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the scroll that the fifth Kazekage had sent them as a missive of his arrival. She had a hunch that aside from having to talk about the current trade system of Suna and Konoha, he had come for something else as well. They had after all, received news that the Sunagakure would be performing the Kazehime trials and yet she had not received a missive about this event. She knew that if a Konoha kunoichi became the Kazehime, it would be a troublesome affair especially if the council demand that the union is not to happen due to a political imbalance, probably the reason why Konoha was not sent an official request asking for their candidate.

She sighed and rubbed her temple. All this thinking was making her head ache and she had no one to take over her paperworks as Sakura was still out and Shizune was busy at the hospital.

"Riza! Sake! Now!" She heard the telltale shuffle and sound of the sake bottle clinking as the woman ran to deliver her request.

"Riza, inform Uzumaki Naruto that the Kazekage will be arriving shortly and he has to greet him as I am indisposed, send Katsuyu. Also, summon Hatake Kakashi, now!"

A panicked 'yes' was the only reply before Riza had vanished to do as she was told. She didn't want to suffer from this alone, oh no, she would ensure that Kakashi, as the next Hokage would also suffer.

Naruto excitedly perused the ramen bowl in front of him and his mouth watered. This was the new Extreme Supreme Naruto Express Ichiraku Ramen Bowl and he was the first one to taste it. His excitement was evident as he stirred the broth to mix in the ingredients before breaking apart his chopsticks.

"Itadakima-waaaah!" A miniature form of Katsuyu suddenly appeared in his Ramen Bowl and started swimming around the soup while nibbling at some of the ingredients making Naruto feel both indignant and annoyed.

Disgusted, he tried to remove it by using his chopsticks but a spit of acid went towards his face which he gladly avoided.

"Naruto-kun, please stop being rude." The slug summon said calmly. Naruto frowned and pointed his chopsticks towards the little slug summon, his look affronted.

"Me? Rude? You were the one who suddenly swam in my delectable Extreme Supreme Naruto Express Ichiraku Ramen Bowl and I'm the one who's rude? Huh? Huh?!" Katsuyu started to wave her antennae and he swore she was laughing at him. He was about to start his ranting when Katsuyu slipped out of his ramen bowl and interrupted his brewing rant.

"Excuse me Naruto-kun for that behavior. Anyway, Tsunade-hime wanted me to tell you that that red-haired Kage will arrive shortly and you are to meet him at the gates. Tsunade-hime is inebriated as of the moment." Katsuyu waved one of her antennae again.

Naruto's eyes widened like saucers with the news that his best friend from Suna was coming and he pumped his fist as he stood up excitedly.

"Gaara is coming! Yosh! Ossan, I'll be back later with a friend. Arigatou!" He put a bill on the counter and started running towards the gate.

After the war, he had not seen Gaara as he was busy recuperating and the latter was busy managing Suna. He also had to ensure that the council would not put Sasuke to execution and they had won the battle. Gaara even helped a bit. However, after that, aside from the occasional nods and greetings during official events, he had not, in the last two years talked to Gaara at all.

He smirked. Oh the stories he would tell his friend. Gaara'd wished he wrote at least a single letter in the span of two years.

Gaara felt a shiver run through his spine almost as if someone was plotting something against him just as the foliage and the greenery grew even thicker, a sign that they were approaching Konoha. It had taken him almost four days to reach the border of Konoha as he could (would) not use his sand to transport them. He used this time to clear his head and think about his move thoroughly. Though he had planned out what it was, he had to ensure that the other parties involved would be understaning and accept his offer. It was killing two birds with one stone.

Almost like a sixth sense, Gaara felt a shift in the air. He sent out a few of her sand creations and felt two chakra signatures a few hundred meters away from them, and they were fast approaching. If it was any indication, their chakra was one with killing intent.

"You okay little bro?" Temari asked as he suddenly stiffened. She noticed him suddenly calling forth sand from his gourd and subtly looking and feeling around their surrounding.

"Be on your guard Temari, I have a feeling that we will have company in a few minutes." Temari felt the chill and the shift in the air as the chakra signatures drew nearer. She grabbed her fan's hilt and waited for the telltale sign of movement.

Without warning two kunais with exploding tags whizzed past her cheeks and she immediately pushed Gaara aside. The kunais exploded and Temari opened her fan in front as a defensive barrier. Gaara had done the same but instinct was still at play. She looked around and could only hear the sound of trees falling and kunais clashing. Almost like a surge of chakra exploding, she felt sudden tremors underground which did not went unnoticed by her brother who had lifted them almost before the ground beneath them gave way.

She was astounded by the devastation around her. No normal shinobi could do this and though she had a hunch of who it was, she was not entirely sure as to why they were being attacked. After a few minutes, she closed her fan and observed their surrounding. The sight made her on edge as she was reminded of the war again. The same was applicable for Gaara who had his sand ready to attack anyone who would emerge from the rubble. From a distance, they could hear the approaching voice of a female as she silently cursed the Hokage.

"Damn that stupid missing nin. Curse you Tsunade! Making me run after that stupid nin and knowing that he was going to piss me off." Temari and Gaara looked at each other as they heard the familiar voice, even clearer as it drew nearer.

"Oh Sakura, I have a special mission for you. I want you to go and bring back Midori for questioning, I'll relieve you of medical rounds for a month and assign you to the poison department. Yeah right! Special mission my arse, more like a fucking clean up mission her Anbu could not handle. Shannaro!"

Another tremor shook the trees and they heard the sound of groaning as the earth tried to withstand the sudden force.

The rubble a few feet away from them moved to reveal a man who seemed like he was wishing he was dead right now. Gaara merely appraised him and deduced that he probably was the target of the fast approaching kunoichi.

The man tried to speak up and ask for help from them, not recognizing who they were.

"Please. H-help me. She's a monster..."

"There you are Midori-chan." The man squealed femininely before fainting as Sakura cracked her knuckles, her voice sickly sweet. She adjusted her gloves, ready to punch him through the gut when Gaara called her out, deciding that carnage was not what he wanted to see.

"Haruno-san." She stopped a few inches from the man's torso and looked up, realizing that she was not in fact, the only standing person. Frowning slightly, she stood up and bowed, slightly embarrassed at the outburst they had seen.

"Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Indeed, you seemed a bit... preoccupied." Temari looked at her brother weirdly, he sounded almost as if he was teasing Sakura. Sakura did not spoke but gave him an annoyed glare.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She countered back before straightening up. Gaara nodded slightly while Temari smirked. Now it was getting interesting.

"You should finish up here Sakura. We'll go on ahead now. And don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Temari winked as Gaara transported them in a whirl of sand leaving a slack-jawed and embarrassed Sakura behind.

Gaara's face seemed stoic but his eyes were dancing with mirth and Temari watched him with hawk eyes. He never teased anyone except for her, Kankuro and Naruto. And she never knew that Sakura and Gaara even interacted like that. She smirked. This was getting interesting. It looks like all hope was not lost yet.

 **AN: Okay, here's the next chapter so just to explain, the story might not be that fast paced but I promise, I'm doing all I can to at least build up and develop my characters, or well Kishimoto-sama's.**

 **To clarify as well, this is set two years after the war and I thoroughly believe that with their abilities and chakra, it won't take long before everyone is settled in. Also, Sasuke is out of Konoha doing his missions similar to the current timeline of Boruto.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, places, and names. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. Except of course for my own ideas, that's mine._**


	4. His Move

**AN: This is the third chapter, so, I hope so far you guys are liking it. And thank you for the comments hihihi, it means a lot. If there are any queries regarding the story, please don't hesitate to ask me and I will gladly answer them.** **Also, the plot development may seem slow but it's just cause I'm trying to have some pacing hehe. Tell me though if it seems too slow or too rushed. Thanks minna. Mwaaps!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I really do own Naruto... In my dreams._**

...

 **Chapter 3. His Move**

Sakura frowned slightly as she watched Temari and Gaara depart from the clearing. Sure, she could say that Temari was her friend due to the kunoichi's affection towards Shikamaru but despite surviving a war and saving Gaara's life twice, he was not, in any form someone she considered as a friend that she would be comfortable to be around with, much less be teased by. Also it was out of his nature to be so, so flippant with her. He usually spoke to her with respect and distance during the war.

"Just what the heck was going on through his head?" She sighed as she lifted the incapacitated man and threw him on her shoulder like some sack of potatoes and started to head off towards Konoha's gates. For now, she had pushed the thought about a red-haired Kage from the recess of her mind and set out to berate her shishou for her deception.

Gaara was not in a good mood. He wanted to strangle Naruto badly just to shut him up (and of course, he had more self control than that, so he wouldn't) but he knew what that would lead to, a senseless bickering and more noise coming from his best friend's loud mouth. As much as he was entertained by his antics, he was in no mood and dealing with it would be, as the lazy Nara genius liked to say, 'troublesome'. Partly, he wanted to punish his older sister for ditching him with the blonde idiot of a best friend while she went about her merry way towards the said lazy Nara. His council was no good either and it annoyed him how useless and cornered he felt right now. He was used to being feared and obeyed by his council and the fact that these senile old men sans his siblings were forcing him to take a Kazehime meant that they were plotting something or they genuinely wanted him to be married. He was leaning towards the former as even if the council feared him, they would never think of his personal happiness. If they had, they never would have agreed and forced him to allow the Kazehime Trials. He sighed. Naruto noticed and turned to him, eyes alight with worry.

"Oi, Gaara, daijobu? You've been spacing out since we got here." Naruto asked as he stuffed his mouth with ramen noodles. Of course, here meant the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant that they have been dining since whenever, courtesy of the blonde man. Gaara stared at the young man and sighed. He would have wanted to tell him his predicament but knowing that Konoha was different from Suna, he had no choice but to let it go.

"It's nothing Naruto. I was just thinking about some affairs that I had to handle." Naruto cocked his head towards the sigh and gave him a pitiful look.

"Man, being the Kazekage must be so tiring. Especially when you have to handle a bunch of old buffons who call themselves as the council. I've seen a lot of them and unless they have anything to gain, they don't act at all. Honestly, all they ever have any motivation to is when it comes to money and status." Gaara merely looked at Naruto and smirked a bit.

"You will be dealing with them when you become Hokage too, Naruto." Naruto's face scowled as he muttered colorful words that would have made any gentleman embarrassed.

"Pssh, I'll have them gone by that time. Baa-chan and Kaka-sensei will be in my council and I'll only need one more to fill that space and I'm good to go and boot those old geezers out to retirement homes." Gaara said nothing, knowing well that he, unlike Naruto, had not the privelege of caring and loving predecessors who cared enough to remove any corruption in the political aspect of Suna. That was partly the reason why he was here, he wanted advice from the current Hokage and the next Hokage and partly as well as to cement his move against his own council. He pushed the thought aside for the meantime as he eyed the ramen bowl in front of him. For now, he had sent his sand to deliver the scroll to the Godaime and he knew that he would be needed soon enough.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as Kakashi looked at the sand that was holding out a scroll to them. Judging by the color and the seal, it was a mission scroll personally from the Kazekage. They had anticipated that he would be arriving with a missive regaridng the trials along with trade talks, but neither expected a mission scroll to come from Suna as well.

"Hokage-sama, it seems like our young Kazekage means to have us read this content while he is not here or he would not have sent his sand to deliver this."

Tsunade glared at Kakashi, she knew that already for if he had wanted to be there when they received it, he would have been the one to personally deliver it. It either meant this did not come from the Kazekage or it was something that would earn him her ire, and she was leaning towards the latter.

Kakashi took the scroll and gave it to Tsunade who opened it gingerly. Her face changed from annoyed to downright fury before settling to understanding. She gave the scroll to Kakashi to read, and though he revealed no emotion, it was clear from the tenseness of his body that he was also taking the matter seriously. Tsunade commended the young Kage, it was a good choice not to be here at the moment.

"If he requested a mission like this, it could only mean one thing." Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temple, her beautiful features marred by the scowl in her face.

"I want the Kazekage to be here, if I am not mistaken, he is with Naruto. I trust that you can find and bring them to me, Hatake." Kakashi nodded and with a poof, disappeared. Tsunade felt irate as she reread the contents of the scroll, knowing how sneaky council elders can be, this could mean a whole lot of trouble for them all.

Gaara felt the approach of another familiar chakra signature, he turned slightly as he saw the famous copy nin and Rokudaime Hokage approach them. He smirked lightly, it looked like they had read it already.

"Hatake-san." He bowed his head slightly, a gesture that the silver-haired man returned.

"Kazekage-sama."

Naruto being Naruto smiled and ignoring all sorts of formality hugged his genin sensei as if they haven't seen each other in a month or so.

"Kaka-sensei, are you going to join us for ramen? I ain't treating you though." The masked man's visible eye crinkled.

"Pity, but that's not what I'm here for. Hokage-sama summoned for the two of you. She would like to talk about the matter regarding the contents of your scroll." Gaara shifted slightly in his seat before standing up and grabbing his gourd. Naruto made no move howeve, merely smiling and waving bye at them. Kakashi however, had other plans.

"Ehem, Naruto, you're coming along." Kakashi said while grabbing the other teen by the collar of his orange jumpsuit.

"Ehh? Why'd I have to be there? It's official Kage business!" Kakashi bonked the teen on the head and dragged him.

"You're going to be one, in a few years, it's better to learn the in and out of it now, besides, I think you'd wanna be here when this all goes down." Naruto remained petulant and grumbling the rest of the way. Gaara looked at Naruto and silently agreed with the copy-nin. Indeed, he would like it if Naruto was with them. He needed someone who understood him and his reasons. Despite the outer, confident and strong image he projected, he was still after all, a teen, barely an adult.

Gaara smiled to himself. The council had laid down their move. He was preparing for his and depending on the response of the Hokage, he would be making his move, either way, there would be no mercy for the fools.


	5. Laying Out the Groundwork

**Chapter 4. Laying out the Groundwork**

Temari stared at her brother critically, ever since the meeting they had with the Hokage and the invitation they had extended to the village, he had seemed to be in a better mood. It wasn't that she was complaining but Gaara never was the type to be so rueful because of a meeting like the one they had with the Hokage. In fact, she didn't even understood a single word about their talk, there wasn't even a trade law passed by the council! After all that talk and all she got was that Konoha and Suna would remain as trade partners until one breaks the agreement they signed with their blood before. Gaara was hiding something from her and she was desperate to know why and what. She sighed silently, she knew it was a good news that nothing was wrong with the alliance, for now. Only that it just didn't warranted Gaara's peculiar actions.

 ** _-4 hours earlier..._**

Tsunade was seated with Gaara in the conference table with their respective company by their sides. Kakashi and Naruto seemed a bit peeved off that the usual pink-haired apprentice of Tsunade was not around to relieve them of this nuisance of a duty. Temari stood stiffly, almost a bit nervous and at edge, a complete comparison to Gaara who had on his cool and calm demeanor.

"Today marks the 21st day of the month of the new moon. The fourth meeting with the Godaime Kazekage of Suna. I am Senju Tsunade, the current Hokage of Konoha." Tsunade looked over her shoulder to make sure that Naruto was taking down minutes (which he wasn't doing). Gaara stood up and as customary, bent down slightly.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage of the land of Sunagakure. I have come here to negotiate and renew the peace treaty between Konohagakure and Sunagakure." Gaara sat down after saying his piece. The meeting had officially began.

"Hokage-san, I have told you before in our earlier meetings regarding the trade law that my country has long since ignored in favor of maintaining the alliance among the villages, however, my people demand that as the laws from our allied villages have been enforced upon our merchants, our laws should be as well." Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly as she rapped her fingers on the mahogany table.

"However, Konoha will be one of the villages that will be exempt, correct? It is after all in the Suna-Konoha peace treaty contract that we signed." Gaara nodded, his hands intertwined and hiding a part of his face slightly. Tsunade sighed silently before breaking out of formality and leaning on her chair while drinking from the sake bottle she had stashed under the table.

"But, the fact that you called for this meeting between us means that you are unable to ensure that our village will be left exempt, am i mistaken?"

"Ie, that is not the case, Hokage-san. My council elders are determined to exempt you from this law as they fear that your council will not take it lightly and create imbalance in our alliance and control." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, her eyes slightly showing rage for a split second before being neutral again.

"If that is the case, why are you here, Kazekage-san?" Gaara sighed slightly before answering the busty Kage, his eyes unnaturally blank.

"Hokage-san, though it is in my best intentions, I would like it if your village were not exempt. I do not agree with my council that this will create an imbalance, however, I believe that they are only using this as an excuse to target your village with the accusation of not agreeing to the Sunagakure trade law." Tsunade nodded, her eyes showing understanding on what he was trying to convey. Temari and Naruto seemed clueless except for Kakashi whose eyes shone with understanding.

"Give me some time to consider this Kazekage. I will call for you once I have convened with the Rokudaime and have heard what my council has to say about this." Gaara's eyes narrowed at the mention of the council, surely the Hokage knew better than to trust the old bumbling fools. Tsunade noticed the hesitation in the eyes of the younger Kage at the mention of her council. She smirked.

"I assure you Kazekage, my council does not include those old fools. Surely by now, you know that my council includes not a single of those idiots, after all, they had nothing to contribute during the war." Gaara nodded his head respectfully. Temari was frowning slightly, obviously confused but did not comment otherwise. For all she knew, Gaara and Tsunade was talking about something entirely different in Kage language.

"Thank you for the council, Hokage-san." Tsunade and Gaara stood up and bowed to each other.

"You've been spacing out since we returned from the meeting with the Hokage." Temari startled, breaking her out of her reverie. Gaara was silently looking at her, his eyes piercingly observing her expression.

"It's nothing Gaara. I just..." Temari sighed silently while Gaara waited for her answer. Deciding that he wouldn't like it if she started becoming privy and suspicious with what happened during the meeting with the Hokage, she instead turned the topic to the impending Kazehime trials.

"I don't know what the council is plotting, but with the fact that Konoha was not included, I've assumed the worst." Gaara didn't seemed surprised by her revelation, but then again, he was almost never caught by surprise.

"I have had my suspicions about this trial and when they gave me the updated list, they confirmed it indirectly. It seems that they had no intention of even informing me that Konoha was not among those who received the missive. So much for being the acting Kazehime." Temari huffed slightly as she stood up and walked towards the window of the guest house they were assigned. Gaara remained silent however, almost like he was contemplating something before he turned his back and walked away. He had not spoken a thing. Temari heard him close the door quietly, an indication that he had left the house. She sighed. Since the council decided to push through with the Kazehime trial and appointing her as the acting Kazehime, Gaara had not once made any comment about anything to her regarding the said matter except for those that were purely business-related.

She looked over the missive she had written up before putting it in the sleeve of her clothes and preparing to leave for the Hokage Tower. If there was one way she could do to put a wrench in the plans of the council, she had to ensure that someone who was not easily swayed by promises of power and fame became the Kazehime. She had someone in mind, but knowing her, it would take more than persuasion to make her agree. Not to mention that the people around her would never agree to let her participate.

Temari had her work cut out for her.

 ** _AN_ : This is the fourth chapter hohoho, in fairness, I'm making a speedier progress than I did with my Nurarihyon fanfics.**

 **Just to clarify something though, Kakashi is the Rokudaime Hokage but, out of respect (and laziness) he deferred to the Godaime Hokage (for now). Also Temari is not in the loop of Gaara's plans and if you noticed, there really is some secret Kage language going on with the two maybe three Kages. Kudos to those who can find out what they were talking about hehehe. Anyway, this is it. Hope you enjoy it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto..._


	6. The Lucky One

**Chapter 5. The Lucky One**

"Hokage-sama, are you sure of this?" Kakashi asked, his visible eyebrow creasing slightly. Tsunade was drinking from her sake bottle, her eyes shining with both uncertainty and hesitation. He sighed audibly, leaning on the window ledge and looking out of the open window.

"You do know that there are plenty of other candidates for this mission. You don't have to send one of these two." Tsunade stood up shakily, her hands dropping the sake bottle with a thud on the table and grabbing the scroll that the Kazekage had received as well as another one.

"We have no other choice Kakash, if we don't send them, do you have any other person in mind who can successfully keep the facade up and not fail? If possible, someone who could actually pass off as a nobody?" Kakashi grimly shook his head, knowing fully well that there was no better shinobi that could be assigned to this mission.

"We don't, but do you think the Hyuuga and Yamanaka clan would be willing to send one of their own to partake in this? It would take more than bribery and excessive coaxing to persuade them. The Hyuugas might relent, but the Yamanakas? They won't. Ino is the remaining heiress and though she fits the bill perfectly with her mind jutsu, she cannot be sent on a year-long mission, an undercover one at that because she is the clan leader now." Tsunade sat back down, her shoulders slumped as she rubbed her temple, her stress showing itself visibly by the wrinkles present in her face and a few gray hairs that mixed well with her blonde-hair.

"We don't have any other choice Kakashi. It's either we send them or not. We could stay out of this, but kami knows that those idiotic old fools would do anything to start another conflict and take over Konoha. Even Gaara can see that they tried before, they will surely try again. And I have a feeling that there's something bigger at play here. We can't just send any of our shinobis, we need to choose them with regards to the mission detail." Tsunade replied, her eyes screwed shut as she continued to massage her aching temple and taking a swig of her sake bottle.

Kakashi's mouth was half opened and about to let a retort out of his mouth when a knock broke the tense atmosphere. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other before the former gave a crisp 'Enter'.

Temari sighed. She knew that until they could find a loophole, Gaara was stuck and unable to do anything to change the tide. Even she as the acting Kazehime was restricted and had little to no room at all to maneuver. The least she could do was spare him the agony of spending the rest of his life stuck with a dumb Kazehime who was a puppet of the council. He deserved better after all.

She raised her knuckle gingerly before rapping on the door. A crisp 'Enter' could be heard from the inside.

Kakashi was standing beside the seat of the busty Hokage, who looked like she was torn and agonizing over something. She stopped just in front of the desk and retrieved the scroll she hid in her sleeves and gave it to the older woman. Tsunade raised an eyebrow before letting Kakashi look over the contents.

"Temari, this..." She raised a hand to stop the questions that she knew would be coming from the two Kages.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san, I am well aware that the council intends to let you remain ignorant of the Kazehime trials. However, they forgot to take into consideration that I am the Kazekage's older sister and Kazehime and that I am not stupid. The list of candidates that they had passed and approved reeked of foul play. Most of them are known for their Suna heritage, albeit how little it may be and their connection to our council elders and if one of them even becomes a Kazehime presumptive... The result would not be forthcoming at all, not just for Suna, but for all the other villages as well." Temari's face remained passive, however, her eyes and tone told a different story.

"I see your point, however, choosing a candidate would take time. We cannot force our kunoichis to participate and I assure you, they value their freedom greatly, just as much as we do. We cannot go and choose one in the blink of an eye, much less a candidate from a respective clan in our village. Most of them are already bethrothed and some are heir presumptives, they cannot be sent away to participate in this trial without risking their lives and status. The war may be over but people who want to harm and wish to extort our village's secrets are still rampant and will do anything to gain an upper hand against us. You understand my point, right?" Tsunade said, her eyes focused on Temari's own.

Kakashi remained silent as he observed the two women in the room. He could almost feel the electricity building up from the tension between the looks that both shared as they tried to stare one another down. Temari was the first to relent however, dropping a bomb on both the Godaime and Rokudaime Hokage.

"I'm sorry if I may come out as rude, however, I do not want any of these heiress and clan members as the Konohagakure's representative in the Kazehime trials." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, her face passive except for mild curiosity. The next seven words of Temari however, would send both to shock.

"Who I want however, is Haruno Sakura."

 **AN: Yo! This is the fifth chapter and if you are missing Sakura coz she hasn't been in the scene lately, well, this surely reaffirms that she will be making an appearance soon.**

 **Also, Gaara and Temari are not aware of either plans they have. I hope you guys catch my drift. Don't hesitate to ask and clarify questions if you feel like you're confused or not following the drift of my story. Thanks.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own Naruto... Sad..._**


	7. Choices

**Chapter 6. Choices**

Sakura's right eye twitched and her forehead creased to a frown. She had been prepared to rant out her frustrations regarding her solo retrieval mission, which though went off without a hitch had caused her more than she was bargained for. But to suddenly be harped about Suna and Kazehimes and trials and what her stand on it was, was not what she was prepared for.

"Sakura, I know this is a lot to take in, but we can't spend too much time on this. They specifically asked for you as the candidate that we have to send, I can't ju-"

"I told you I won't agree to this. I already got fooled a few times over, but this? I cannot and will not sacrifice myself for a battle that is not mine to fight Shishou." Tsunade's passive facade dropped as a tick mark appeared on her forehead, obviously annoyed that Sakura was being unreasonable and disrespectful.

"Sakura, you may be my apprentice and someone I highly favor but I still am the Hokage and I demand respect as such. You cannot go on cutting me off like I am someone of your rank." Sakura's face turned red and she bit back a retort knowing that she was in the wrong this time.

"I'm sorry Shishou." Tsunade nodded and she stood up, her back facing against Sakura as she overlooked the whole village. She beckoned Sakura to join her and the latter obliged willingly.

"Sakura, I know I told you that I am willing to give you freedom and let you make decisions freely, but as a shinobi of Konoha and my apprentice, you are still obliged to follow my instructions and do what is the best for our country."

Sakura remained silent though her aura showed that she was starting to become very irate. She was very respectful and grateful for the older woman who treated her like a second daughter and literally pummeled her skills into her, but she was known for her finesse and stubborness as well. Moreover, she could not easily give up her freedom knowing full well that if she put her mind to it, she would win the trial. She wasn't being overly confident, no, she knew where she stood, and she was just stating a fact. She valued her freedom and if ever, she wanted to be bound to someone out of love and not because they had to fight against a hundred other females vying for it. Besides, she had no intention whatsoever to be a hime of anyone. Everybody knew she had almost no tolerance in dealing with fools and senile old men and women who called themselves the council.

"Sakura, please, listen to me. If there was any way we could avoid this, I would. But it is also an unspoken law that we are duty bound to grant the Kazehime what she wants. It may seem like an ancient practice but even before, the first Kages signed an agreement about this and breaking it would result to another ground for the Suna council to deem us as a threat and take over Konoha. The war did more damages than what we know and our political system is at its weakest. Unlike before, the Konoha council has been demolished along with Danzo and his evil schemes no matter how justified his actions may have been, and we suffered a major loss in regards of a solid footing with other Hidden Village Councils. If there was any other way around it, I would not be asking this of you." Tsunade said, her fists clenched tightly as she struggled to get her emotions in check. Sakura remained silent however, her eyes looking dark with defiance.

"I still won't agree to this Shishou." Tsunade spun around and slapped Sakura in the face. She seemed surprise by her sudden action and her face was remorseful.

"I... As your Hokage Sakura, I am ordering you to be the candidate for the Kazehime Trials." Sakura held her chin up, her eyes shining with defiance as she almost glared at the older woman she regarded as her second mother and mentor.

"And by the Konoha law, I decline. I have freedom to say no to missions assigned to me especially ones that will not only make me a possible prisoner but as a tool that will and can be used against this village. I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but with all due respect, I do not belong to the same hierarchy as the clan heiresses nor am I duty bound to follow their rules and take an order such as this lying down. As far as I'm concerned, I am a nobody that cannot participate in the Kazehime trials for my blood is not noble. That should be sufficient grounds for me to not be accepted." Sakura bowed a little and left the mission report on the table before turning around and heading for the door.

"Is this about Uchiha Sasuke? Are you still thinking that somehow, he will accept you into his arms and make you his wife?" Sakura stilled slightly and Tsunade knew that she had hit the nail in the head.

"Sakura, cease this foolishness. Uchiha Sasuke will not and cannot marry you into his family!" Sakura's eyes widened and so did Tsunade as she realized her mistake. Sakura spun around, her face blank yet her eyes showed her pain and disappointment.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama. I know my blood is not noble and pure enough for any of the clans. So don't go on pushing me to participate in the trials. I. Am. Not. A. Child." Sakura bit out bitterly before leaving.

Tsunade slumped on her seat, and she cradled her head. She didn't mean to lash out against the young woman but they were already running out of options. Sakura was the one they needed and if it meant that she had to play around and put her in between a rock and a hard place, she would do that.

Summoning Katsuyu, she gave her an order.

"Bring Hyuuga Hinata here, now."

...

Sakura sighed silently as she overlooked the village from above her spot. She felt tears come unbidden as she remembered what her shishou had said.

' _Sakura, cease this foolishness. Uchiha Sasuke will not and cannot marry you into his family!'_

"I know that already! I've always known that..." She bit out weakly as she felt sobs rack her body again. She was almost twenty and yet here she was, crying over the Uchiha again. It felt like someone ripped open her wound again and to add insult to the injury, rubbed salt and lemon to it.

A rustle behind her caught her attention and she sprung into action. The war had made her wary and with some of the remaining unfound White Zetsu wandering around, she couldn't be anything less than vigilant. Another rustle made her throw the kunai, and she was surprised to see sand spray out from nowhere to stop it. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar red hair. She bowed an apology ready to spring forth from her mouth when she was cut short.

"Don't apologize, I expected nothing but vigilance from you and you did not fail to deliver." Sakura felt her face light up from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama. I didn't know that you were here." Gaara smirked slightly as he lowered himself on to the ledge and sat down. Sakura followed suit albeit a bit hesitant, she and Gaara weren't that close, they were more than acquaintances but less than friends.

"Why were you crying?" Sakura felt taken aback by his question before he gestured to her face. She realized that dried tears had made a mark so obvious on her already pale face. She wiped it away before sighing.

"It was nothing, Kazekage-sama. I was just being stupid again." Gaara seemed to remain uncaring while he watched her closely.

"Gaara." Sakura turned towards the red-haired, confusion evident in her face.

"Pardon me?"

"Call me Gaara. We're about the same age, it's awkward for me to be called Kazekage-sama. Also, we all do stupid things. It's almost like a prerequisite for our age. Naruto's the best example of that." Sakura was surprised. This was the longest that she heard him speak outside of work. She smiled a bit, looking out towards the horizon.

"I guess you're right." They enjoyed a few minutes of silence before Gaara stood up and dusted his clothes. Sakura looked up but remained seated on the ledge. He gave a nod and turned towards the direction of the clearing.

"Gaara-san, I have a question. How do you cope with making decisions that you don't want? Like for example, the Kazehime trials? I never pegged your for someone who would..." Gaara gave her a bit of a smile which stunned her.

"It's easy Sakura-san. You work around it. I may have no choice regarding the Kazehime trials, however, I do not intend to take this lying down. Being so dejected isn't like the kunoichi I know." Sakura's mouth was left agape as she watched him disappear and she was left asking one question.

"What just happened?"

 **AN: Anyway, here's the sixth chapter haha. I was undecided whether to let Sakura accept it or not but knowing her, I didn't want to stray too easily out of character. She's still loyal to Sasuke and all so the prospect of marrying or even fighting to be with someone not him isn't extremely appealing.**

 **Also, there are some things that will be given clarifications like the real reasoon why I decided to make Sakura not suitable for Sasuke and all the talk about blood purity as well as some other revelations to be done in the next chapters. And no, it doesn't include anything such as a hidden bloodline or something. I kinda thought that with how Sakura matured over the war, she would easily beat anyone out of the competition. Also, Gaara doesn't seem too out of character for me. The war did made them all grow up and mature.**

 **Sakura and Gaara's actions and treatment of each other doesn't seem put of place. They did win the war together, and Sakura helped save him from death, and Naruto's best friends with the two of them. That's bound to make them feel a bit more comfortable to an extent with each other... And maybe our cute cookie monster Gaara-chan has a tiny bit of crush on Sakura hahah.**

 **Anyway, enjoy**.

 _Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to moi, a rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto_.


	8. Bonus Chapter File 001 Kazehime Trials

**File #001 Kazehime Trials**

The Kazehime Trial is a trial done to ensure that only the best of the best is chosen and crowned as the Kazehime, the wife of the Kazekage. This is done only in the event that the council deems the fiancee of the Kazekage as unworthy or the Kazekage has no intention of choosing his intended at all. In the event that a Kazehime is not chosen, another one will be held again.

This custom,although barbaric and ancient in the eye of the new generation, ensures that the Kazehime would be competent, intelligent, strong, and able to protect, lead, and do her duties as the wife of the Kazekage and the mother of her nation. The council members can choose one candidate of their own backing. The Kazehime, though cannot back anyone publicly, can choose one candidate to initiate in the trials.

The trials consists of seven trials and then a final test is given to the last three candidate. These seven trials each measure the candidates logical, strategical, managerial, and leadership skills as well as their physical abilities in combat and finesse and their capability to protect. Their ability to communicate and relate with the people is also put to test. It usually spans to ten months or a year depending on the choice of the assigned adjudicator.

The first trial is done to weed out those who may have gotten in by luck or by chance. This trial consists of a race inside one of Suna's underground labyrinth where those only with the physical ability and skills, keen intellect, and alertness are able to overcome this challenge thus reducing the numbers of candidates by at least half. This usually lasts for a week.

The second trial is to measure their knowledge of etiqutte through a series of training and tests which include ikebana, tea ceremony, and observing the proper behavior of a lady as well as her clothing choice. This is done in the compound assigned to the candidates and lasts for a month where they are assigned one handmaiden and marked by the current Kazehime and the Head Advisor of the handmaidens.

The third trial requires the candidates to know how much of Suna's history they know, politically and economically. This is done to measure the intelligence of the candidates. Usually, this lasts three weeks where in each week, the candidates undergo indepth lessons and teachings about Suna's history. Three or more tests are administered depending on the Minister of Education and Historians in which the scores are consolidated and is ranked accordingly.

The fourth trial is a special kind of trial as the candidates have to undergo a rigorous training regimen. In the two months that they are in training, the Suna techniques are drilled into them as preparation for the future Kazehime's combat lessons. After the two months are up, the candidates are then marked and judged through combat where they will exhibit what they have learned. It also tests the candidates flexibility and speed. This is also the beginning of the trials where the difficulty of the trials have increased and the candidates starts to be eliminated.

The fifth trial tests the managerial ability of the candidates. As Kazehime, she has to be able to manage her people when the Kazekage is away. This includes her ability to lead her people and manage the economy and keep the nation running smoothly until the Kazekage's return. Thus the test lasts for three months where the candidates undergo a training and lessons during the first month. Elimination also begins and the remaining candidates are assigned different areas where they have to manage and lead their possoble future people. There three main areas, the household, medical, and military which are also subdivided into different branches. The candidates are given a month to settle in to their new positions and then a month later, the trials begin again.

The sixth trial tests the ability of the candidates as a leader and a tactician. As the Kazehime, though she is not actively involved in the war or the military aspects, in the event that the Kazekage becomes indisposed, the Kazehime takes his place as the Commander Regent. This means that the Kazehime has to know the workings and political and tactical strategies done to win the favor of the rival and possible allies without resorting to indecent actions. In the event of a war, this would also prove that she is capable of leading an army. The candidates in this stage has to deal with three phases. The first phase includes a light test as a warm up. The second phase includes getting a scroll from a council member without resorting to a possible breach of alliance. The third phase is the most difficult one as they need to gain the approval and alliance of certain key figures. This is done within Suna. Failure to accomplish the task or execute it excellently equals elimination.

The seventh trial is a consolidation of the six trials. The candidates do not know when or how this is done thus they must remain vigilant, however, this is done only as a final test for the remaing candidates to choose the best 3 prospective Kazehime. After this, the remaining three candidates are then individually judged by the council members. They also have to combat with each other covertly. Though one may lose, this does not mean that they will not gonna ascend as the Kazehime. The two other candidates who do not make it are given a choice to return home but live as a monk or be a part of the Kazekage's concubines. Similarly, in the event that the first Kazehime presumptive is deemed unworthy, they will be ascended by another until the day of the Kazehime ascension.

The Kazehime trials are done by the time that a candidate has been elected for Kazehime..

Official Suna Document

Stamped and Signed by

 **Hononke Shimu**

Chief of Council

 **AN: This is a bonus chapter to give you guys a hint as to what the Kazehime Trials entail hehe. I wanted a clear picture so I had to make one myself. Anyway, I hope that you guys can well, visualize what our candidates will be going through. I'll be releasing several other bonus chappies so just stay tuned.**


	9. Dirty Tactics

**Chapter 7. Dirty Tactics**

Sakura stared at her reflection on the pond. It had already been a week and Tsunade had not tried to talk her into participating in the Kazehime trials anymore. She had spent almost a week AWOL, staying only inside the old Uchiha compound. Temari and Gaara had already left for Suna a few days earlier and she was relieved that aside from a sidelong glance and expectant stare as a parting gift, nobody had mentioned a word about her candidacy nor her refusal of it. Either Tsunade had kept it under wraps or they had expected her refusal.

Sakura was extremely grateful and obedient towards the Godaime Hokage, but her inconsideration of what she would feel when suddenly forced to swallow the idea of potentially giving up Konoha and her future in it, was a bitter pill for her taste.

"I knew I'd find you here, Sakura." She gasped slightly as she turned her head, catching a familiar glimpse of her first love's raven hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha insignia and gray cargo pants. His hands were tucked in his side as he stepped towards the edge of the dock and took a seat as well. Sakura noticed this and she felt sad, knowing full well that her mind was making all this up.

Sakura felt her elation slowly dwindle, realizing that Sasuke was in fact not in Konoha, but still out there, possibly lost in another dimension or wandering around the outskirts of whatever village he may be in now.

"You're not really here, are you?" Sakura said, keeping her eyes on the water as she sent a trickle of chakra on its surface. Sasuke turned to look at her, his eyes boring its way on the side of her head but she stubbornly refused to meet his eyes.

She heard him chuckle, and she felt her heart slightly skip a beat, if it was even possible.

"Physically, I'm not. But right here, and here, I know I am, and you know it." He pointed to her heart and mind.

"I must be going crazy." The Sasuke-esque stranger (she was not gonna admit that this was indeed the real deal) shrugged and made a rock skip on the surface of the water.

"You aren't. But this must mean that I'm the one you wanna see the most." Sakura's eyes bulged as she tried to deny his accusations to no avail. He instead laughed and patted her hair, something that Sakura thought would only happen in her wildest dream. Though Sasuke did poke her forehead when he left on his mission, he had not at all insinuated anything that pointed towards feelings aside from platonic ones when regarding her and she had the habit of daydreaming about him.

"Why are you here in the first place? And honestly, how the heck did you get here from nowhere?"

"I told you already, maybe it's because you wanted to see me so badly." Sakura stood up and turned her back on him while beginning to walk away, with no intention of stopping or looking back when he spoke again.

"You should accept the candidacy given to you Sakura. You aren't giving up your future in Konoha, you are merely going to begin another one. The Kazehime trial is an ancient event, one that all Kages and Clan Leaders honor, they are bound to it, just as much as we are. Your blood isn't what matters to you, there's something else stopping you. Is it me?" She whirled around and glared at Sasuke or whoever this impostor.

"Shut up. You know nothing, Sasuke. Don't go on being so arrogant because it isn't like you, also, bad move with the hands, my Sasuke lost his arm 2 years ago. And he isn't here at Konoha, nor is he coming back anytime soon, so drop the facade." She said angrily, her hands clenched tightly into a fist and hot tears threatening to spill over her emerald eyes.

A hand wiped away the little tears that spilled over, and she was engulfed in a hug that was warm and she felt sobs rack her body even more knowing that her version of Sasuke would never really be capable of comforting her as normal as this.

"I told you, I'm your Sasuke. I'm the one you would have wanted Sasuke to be. And I know everything, coz I'm always with you." She gave a muffled reply and he patted her head comfortingly.

"Sakura, think your decision over. There is a guarantee that you won't make it to the final round and you'll be eliminated."

"But what if I do get pass through? What then? I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility. I'm not right for it." Sakura countered back, as she let herself free from his hold.

"You are right for it. Don't take me into consideration. Don't let your emotions decide, follow your mind. You're intelligent, and smart. Sakura, choose what's best for Konoha, don't be selfish, not this time..." Sakura pushed Sasuke away, her eyes brimming once more with tears as she let all the pain deep within her explode.

"I was never the selfish one! I never left Konoha for a silly revenge plot! I never chose to stop serving my village even when it was hard! I didn't complain when Kakashi and you and Naruto left me the fuck alone in here, with nobody! I pushed my damn self to the point of exhaustion to be a better person! I never stopped protecting Konoha! And I'll be damned if anybody says I'm selfish! Fuck it!" Her outburst was followed by a loud wail as she screamed out all her frustration, not noticing that Sasuke's image was beginning to disappear slowly. He knelt beside her fallen form as she tried to reel in her emotions.

"Exactly Sakura... So don't let this time be any different. Konoha will not be able to avoid a power struggle if Suna thinks you are dishonoring them. There's something more at play here. Think! Gaara told you he wasn't going to take this lying down, so he won't. Don't be blinded Sakura. Duty always comes first."

With a gasp, Sakura suddenly opened her eyes, still sitting on the edge of the wooden platform, her feet dangling just above the water surface. She had been caught in a genjutsu. Cursing, she leapt to her feet and took note of her surrounding. Nothing was out of place, not a single one, except for her. Sighing, she stood up and headed out towards the village, her mind in turmoil not noticing two pair of black ninja sandals and a pair of eyes watching her movement.

Sakura was surprised when she arrived into the main road. Literally everywhere, she could see banners of celebration hanging around.

'What the heck happened while I was gone?'

Approaching a middle-aged man who was busy putting up lanterns, she asked what the celebration was all about.

"Didn't you know? Hokage-sama ordered for this as a farewell party to the chosen kunoichi who will participate in the Suna trial. It's customary." Sakura was confused. Tsunade would not let this happen unless she was sure Sakura was going to accept or if... Dread filled Sakura as she thanked the man and rushed towards the Hokage Tower. She had said no, and the fact that Tsunade did not confront nor asked her to change her mind meant that someone must have taken her place. Ino, was the new clan head and couldn't be sent. The Yamanaka clan were not simply someone you could sent out for their bloodlimit was special. Tenten was unavailable, the Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga clan all had bloodlimits that were only found in Konoha thus they couldn't have sent one. No other kunoichi was available, either too young, or married. Almost like lightning, as she neared the Hokage Tower, a weight settled in her stomach. She had an inkling of who it could be and she hoped she was wrong, she didn't want Naruto to suffer another heartbreak nor have someone he loved taken away from him. With inhuman speed, she pushed open the door to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade stared at the outside, her face impassive as she silently waited for a sign from Kakashi and Naruto. She knew that what they had done could prove to have repercussions, one that nay only lead to then getting more and more unable to get Sakura's affirmative.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm s-sure Naruto-kun will b-be able to exe-c-cute the mission without a problem. I've heard that the new fog jutsu that the Jutsu and Weapons Development Team made had shown promising results of putting a person unknowingly under g-genjutsu." Tsunade turned around to face the pear-eyed Hinata, her hands nervously wringing each other. They had planned for this for the past week and they had monitored that Sakura had indeed no intention of leaving her position. The genjutsu fog was plan B and she hoped it worked or else there was not just one but a clan that would start an upheaval.

"If it fails... You do know you'll have no choice Hinata. You'll have to go." Hinata nodded her head, understanding that there was no choice but this.

"I will. In regards with my Byakugan, I will accept the cage seal that will prevent our secrets from being taken. Father understands this and Hanabi is already the clan heiress, I am dispensable to the cl-" Almost like on cue, the door opened and spitted out Sakura, her face red from running and her face set in a grim line.

"Shishou... Why are you planning to announce the candidate? I didn't agree yet!" Tsunade gave Sakura a cold look before turning to Hinata.

"Don't be presumptuous Sakura. You chose to decline and we've asked Hinata to take over. She has agreed and so has her clan." Hinata meekly bowed her head.

"What about Naruto?! She can't participate in that trial! It's risky!" Sakura said, her voice quivering with anger and frustration.

"I h-have already t-talked with N-naruto-kun. He'll b-be okay e-even without me." Sakura felt her world still as she thought over the conversation that Sasuke impostor and she had. She was being terribly selfish indeed, and her refusal was costing not only her best friends, but as well as the Hyuuga clan. She knew that although it was unkind to Hinata when she was a kid, she had become loved by her clanspeople. Aside from that, precautionary measures would be taken to ensure the Byakugan does not fall into the wrong hands and she would have to receive the seal.

Her mind went to overload and in red flashing signs, five words flashed through her mind.

"Don't let Hinata do it."

Tsunade silently smirked, feeling both triumphant and ashamed. But things had to be done, even if it meant playing dirty.

 **AN: So, there's that haha. To clarify things, Sakura was caught in a genjutsu which made her talk to Sasuke and she heard what she really wanted to hear from the person she wanted to hear it from. Sasuke has always been her goal and the idea of getting herself into the trials and possibly engaged or promised to Gaara was not a good one for her that she failed to notice that Gaara was not bothered despite his open disgust for interference by his council.** **Hinata and Naruto was a part of the ruse. You may be asking why Naruto could just agree to sell off Sakura, if you remembered, he was involved and aware of the Kazekage's plans meaning he knows what's happening and why it's important and why Sakura has to be a part of it. Also, other reasons will be explained in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. all rights belong to the rightful owner._


	10. HIATUS

**Hi guys, I know it has been so long since I last updated Duty Bound, I'm not abandoning it completely, I just need some time to actually check and fix up the whole story at this point. I just recently got engaged to a new story and my mind really wants to focus on that for now, but I'll try hard to not let this HIATUS drag for too long. It was fun to know that there were people who actually read this. I hope that you guys will still be there to support this story when I come back to finish it. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **With this, I officially declare Duty Bound as under Hiatus until further notice.**

 **See you guys later.**

 **Happy reading!**


End file.
